1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel antithrombogenic synthetic polymer, and more particularly to an antithrombogenic block copolymer composed of crystalline polymer chains and amorphous polymer chains.
2. Background Information
The need for development of synthetic polymers having excellent antithrombogenic properties has existed in a wide range of biomedical fields, including artificial blood vessels, artificial organs, bioseparators, medical materials and instruments, and the like.
At present, the short-term use of artificial blood vessels or artificial kidneys during operations is increasing, and the utilization of artificial hearts or bioseparators has been partly attempted. However, the artificial blood vessels or the artificial kidneys are used together with the so-called anticoagulants, such as heparin and the like. Accordingly, when they are used for a long period of time, and further, when they are implanted in human bodies, there are unsolved problems concerning the affinity of their materials with blood or tissues or the biological stability of their materials. Under present conditions, any material which affords full satisfaction to these problems has not yet been obtained.
Particularly, in the case of artificial blood vessels and the like, which are used in contact with blood, the antithrombogenic property of the materials is the most important problem, and an urgent solution is necessary.